


[Podfic] Anything For You, My Doctor

by generic_shipper_nr_772



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Confession, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_shipper_nr_772/pseuds/generic_shipper_nr_772
Summary: After spending days testing and creating a truth serum, Dr Robotnik needs a guinea pig to test it on.Good thing Agent Stone is there to help him as always.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Anything For You, My Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anything For You, My Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033392) by [CircuitryDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircuitryDemon/pseuds/CircuitryDemon). 



> My very first podfic. Yay! Thanks to CircuitryDemon for writing the story and letting me do this.

[generic shipper nr 772](https://soundcloud.com/user-953757667) · [Anything For You, My Doctor](https://soundcloud.com/user-953757667/anything-for-you-my-doctor/s-WER9TN6IqCP)


End file.
